Surprising Imprint
by Kimm Iguana
Summary: Charlie goes to live with her brother after being expelled from boarding school, We all know shes gonna get imprinted on no surprise the surprise, shes not human.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Kimm here. Okay so this is my first fanfic please don't judge to harshly. I will try to update as quickly as I can.**

Charlie's Pov

My name is Charlie Uley and I am a mermaid.

Now I know what you're thinking _she's crazy. Lock her up in a mental institution and never let her out! _But I'm not crazy I have been a mermaid since I was fifteen.

Two years ago a mermaid named Ella changed me, being changed into a mermaid takes a long process and I'm not going to explain right now.

I am moving back home to live with my older brother Sam I was supposed to move back home at the end of this semester but that was before I was expelled from Riverell Boarding School. It was not my fault, honest. You see being a mermaid I have powers, gifts. I have control over anything water and I sort of destroyed the science lab.

My brother doesn't know I was expelled so he doesn't know I'm coming to live with him. My plan is to just rock up on his door step and yell _Surprise!_ In his face. Then tell him I was expelled and quickly run for cover.

I can also read minds! I know cool right? Well it is now I have learnt how to turn it off. At first it was very distracting like being in a hall with everyone talking at once and with the more people the louder it became resulting in a bad headache. But know I can choose who's mind I want to hear its useful when you weren't paying attention in class just pick the answer out of the teachers head.

I developed Telekinesis a few weeks ago and I'm still trying to work out the kinks, but the other powers weren't a walk in the park either.

My mum knew I was expelled and she wasn't happy but I expected that. We didn't have to pay for repairs _Score!_ And I was a legend they all loved the fact that the school had no room for the science class therefore cancelling it. Well, all the science geeks hate me but who cares what they think?

I am actually looking forward to seeing Sam again. I haven't seen him in four years.

Ella, the mermaid that changed me said I would stop aging once I turned seventeen so as of 3 months ago I am immortal. I am incredibly fast in water and on land I heal quickly and my senses are heightened.

Ella also explained imprinting, like when you see him the gravity no longer holds you to the earth he does, you would do anything for him, be anything for him. 'Love at first sight only stronger, much stronger' she had said.

I haven't imprinted but I would love to I mean how romantic. I have always been a sucker for all that mushy stuff.

She had said something about Werewolves, Vampires and shapeshifters also existing but she was vague. I have to say I'm not surprised, if mermaids exist why can't other mythical creatures? Ella had said that I didn't have to worry about them the werewolves had become extinct a few centuries ago, our blood was unappealing to vampires and the shapeshifters lived peacefully with us because we were no harm to humans.

I would arrive home tomorrow.

My name is Charlie Uley, I am a mermaid and I am moving to La Push.

**Sorry I know it was short but hopefully it will get longer. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Charlie's Pov

I arrived in Seattle late. The plane ride was boring, the seat was uncomfortable, and the lady was a complete snob. I got back at her though squirting water up her nose, such fun.

The cab driver barely spoke two words to me so I settled to looked absentmindedly out the window. _Welcome to Forks!_ I still think that's such a stupid name, I mean who names a town after utensils? The town was beautiful though the lush green leaves, the moss covered trunks, the way the raindrops that hung to the ferns glistened even in the non-existent sun, it was to green, _An alien planet. _

I wonder if aliens exist. How cool would that be? Little green men running around on mars.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the cab driver telling me we were here. I quickly paid him and grabbed my luggage.

I paused, taking in the house. It was a nice redbrick house, with flower beds lining the path, and pots brimming with colourful flowers a beautiful bird bath smack-bang in the middle of the lawn. I shook my head, _He's gone gay._

I knocked on the door and just as it swung open I yelled

"Surprise!" before realising it wasn't my brother standing at the door I could feel my cheeks start to burn. A beautiful lady stood were my brother should have been she had three long scars trailing down her face though the scars didn't lessen her beauty. She looked shocked in the least.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I got the wrong house!" I apologized quickly. Two big buff boys came then standing behind her looking very amused I scolded at them which just made there smirks widen.

The lady recovered then

"Yes, you must have the wrong house. Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help" she asked in a motherly tone

"Sam Uley" I responded instantly her smile faded

"Looks like Sammy has some skeletons in his closet Em" I heard one of the boys whisper in her ear

"You have the right house, dear" she smiled lightly at me. I nodded picking up my suitcase and pushing passed them setting it back down. She looked startled again.

"May I ask, who are you?" she asked warily

"Shh, it's a secret. When will he be home?" I asked eagerly

"Any minute now" she replied sounding a little scared. I nodded

"Can you hide my bags? I'm going to hide. _Don't_ give me away!" She nodded picking up my bags and heading upstairs. I turned trying to find the kitchen. When I entered I was met by four pairs of eyes. I instantly blushed

"_Don't_ give me away!" I shouted at them they quickly nodded and I walked into the pantry closing it behind me.

Only a few minutes passed when I heard the front door open and close

"Em I'm home!" I heard a voice that I would know anywhere, my brother was home. He came into the kitchen and I got ready

"Hey Sam, Grab me a bag of chips" I heard one of the boys yell I internally smiled the door slowly opened and I yelled for a second time

"Surprise!" which followed by a girly scream from none other than my brother.

I was doubled over with laughter and so were majority of the boys in the kitchen I could hear a tinkling laugh coming from the next room which I assumed was the lady that answered the door.

"Charlie!" Sam shouted angrily

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" I said with mock sadness he rolled his eyes and scoped me up in a bear hug

"Can't… breathe!" I spluttered out he laughed but released me

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously

"Well, I just missed you some much I could wait another four months to see you" I replied with as much sincerity I could muster

"Charlie!" he stated sternly

"I was expelled" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear but no such luck

"WHAT!" he roared

"It wasn't my fault!" I quickly stated but it didn't help he was still angry

"What did you do?" one of the boys asked curiously Sam looked at the boy sternly before turning back to me

"What did you do? He asked it a calmer voice but it was strained

"Destroyed the science lab" I muttered looking at my shoes. Sam looked at me incredulously

"But we don't have to pay for the repairs?" I said questionably he sighed

"Just go to your room" I nodded but stopped at the entrance

"Uhh, which one is my room?"

"Upstairs second door on your right" the lady answered

I nodded continuing on.

The room was like the rest of the house, beautiful. There was a bed pushed up against the wall with a white bed-side table, a white chest of drawers supporting a large mirror with an elegant frame. There was a small desk in the corner which held a cordless phone, a few books and a lamp, with a chair. The room had its own bathroom and walk-in closet. And my favourite it had a bay window overlooking the forest.

After I unpacked all my stuff I took a bath, I couldn't have showers for obvious reasons. And steam dried my tail before walking to my closet picking out some Sweats, long-sleeved t-shirt and fuzzy socks. I put my hair up in a simple pony tail before heading down stairs.

The talking immediately stopped when I walked in the room, everyone was staring at me.

"Uhmm, Hiya?" I said doing a little wave.

"Can you answer my previous question now, who are you?" the lady asked

"Charlie Uley" I responded instantly

"Uley? As in Sam Uley, Sam's sister?" she asked confused I nodded

"I didn't know you had a sister, man" one of the boys said looking questionably at Sam I looked at him questionably to

"You didn't tell them about me? I'm offended! Am I that disgraceful to this family that you have to hide me?" I yelled in mock hurt. He rolled his eyes at me and shrugged at the boy

"You didn't ask" he said simply

"So, you know who I am, now who are you?" I asked looking pointedly at everyone

"Jared"

"Embry"

"Quil"

"Paul"

"Collin"

"Brady"

All the boys said their names I nodded

"Nice to meet you all" I turned to the lady and looked at her eagerly

"I'm Emily Sam's Fiancé" instantly I hugged her then turn to Sam angrily

"How come you didn't tell me you were getting married?" I shouted at him and he shrank back

"I couldn't get a hold off you, you were always busy or in detention!" he screamed back "How come you were always in detention?" I thought for a minute

"Bitchy girl, Bitchy girl, PMS'ing teacher, Bitchy girl, Talking, Arrogant boy, Talking, Talking, Bitchy girl, Mean teacher, Bitchy girl, Talking, Pranks, Bitchy girl, Bitchy girl, Perverted boy. And finally destroyed the science lab but that one got me expelled" he looked at me shocked then angry

"Perverted boy?" he was trembling with anger I laughed nervously and nodded "I Broke his nose" I was proud of that. Sam burst out laughing as well as everyone in the room.

"Hey were are Seth, Jacob and Leah?" Brady asked suddenly

"The Cullens" Paul said irritably

"The Cullens?" I asked hesitantly the name sounded familiar.

"There _friends_" Paul answered but with the way he said it I was curtained he didn't like them. I just nodded letting it slide

"So Charlie, You're starting LPH tomorrow" Sam said and I nodded absentmindedly, I hope he enrolled me as just Charlie. I hated my Full name _Charlotte_, Ughh.

"G'night everyone, I'm going to bed" I heard the replies of _Goodnight,_ _Night_ and _sweat dreams_ from Emily as I headed up the stairs. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.


	3. Chapter 2

Charlie's Pov

I awoke to the light shining in my bedroom. Surprised, I groggily stumbled to my window, sure enough the sun was shining. My mood instantly brightened I had a quick bath dressing in denim shorts, a t-shirt, a jacket and my trusty pair of red converse.

I bounded down the stairs two at a time and straight to the kitchen. The room was filled with boys again. I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Don't you all have homes of your own?" I asked irritated they all nodded

"Yeah, but you haven't tasted Emily's cooking" Quil said savouring the pancake in his mouth I shrugged grabbing a muffin from Paul's plate. He growled at me.

"Did you seriously just growl at me?" I asked him incredulously he growled again

"The cow goes Meow!" I meowed in his face he looked at me like I was insane

"If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit" I stated licking the muffin

"Still want it?" he face gave a look of disgust I shrugged and took a bite

"Wow, this is good!" I said to Emily and she smiled I turned to the boys

"Sammy you got a car?" he nodded

"You're driving me to school" he was about to protest but I cut him off

"It's either that or you get one of them to" I said jabbing my thumb when the rest if the boys was sitting

"You're carpooling with Jared, Paul and Quil. Don't get detention, Bye!" he said pushing e out the door I hurriedly jumped in the front

Quil and Paul looked at me warily "What?" I asked exasperated "I like the front seat" they sighed and climbed into the back.

The school wasn't far away ten minutes at the most. I made my way to the office quickly; it was small cut in half by a large desk clattered with wire baskets and paper. There were also large pots holding out of control plants as if there wasn't enough green outside. The desk was occupied by a fairly young women in a purple shirt, her name tag read M.s Kelly I cleared my thought to get her attention. She looked up startled

"I'm Charlie Uley" I informed her recognition flashed through her eyes

"Yes, of course hear is your schedule, a map of the school and if you could have this signed and brought back at the end of the day that would be great" she said handing me three brightly coloured pieces of paper.

I made my way to geometry hurriedly. Handing the teacher the slip to be signed. He signed it quickly sending me to the back of the room, somehow the students still managed to stare.

The morning passed in a blur at the end of four period one overly energetic girl came bouncing up to me.

"Hello, I'm Hannah" she said sticking her hand out

"Charlie" I replied shaking her hand

"You should sit with me and my friends at lunch" she said eagerly I was planning on sitting with the boys but oh well

"Sure" I nodded smiling.

We walked to the cafeteria, she was providing most of the conversation and from what I could tell she was a gossiper. She led us to a fairly large table already seating a few people.

"The La Push gang are staring at you" Hannah whispered to me

"La Push gang?" I wasn't aware La Push had a gang, I followed her stare to across the room where the boys were sitting. She nodded

"yeah, they're the La Push gang everyone thinks they're on steroids or something, most recent to join is Collin and Brady they were gone for two week then came back looking like a professional weight lifter, their leader is supposed to be Sam Uley" Sammy a leader to a gang? Now I was pissed

"Charlie Uley" I stated angrily Hannah looked startled "What?"

"My name? Is Charlie Uley" she immediately paled and shrank in size I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey Charlie! Come sit with us!" I hear Quil yell from across the cafeteria everyone instantly went quiet and stared at me. I slowly made my way to their table and sat down. I could still feel everyone's eyes boring into my back.

"Stop staring at me!" I screamed to no one in particular and everyone went back to their own thing. I turned my head back to the table to find everyone including a girl I didn't know staring shocked at me. I raised my eye brows.

"Nothing" they all mumbled in sync. I simply nodded and turned to the girl I didn't know

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Who are you?" I asked politely

"That's Kim, she's my girlfriend" Jared answered wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. I narrowed my eyes at him

"I believe I was speaking to Kim" Kim blushed "So Kim, Let's play twenty questions" I suggested happily

"Why?" she asked shyly I tapped my chin as if thinking

"Well, you see i need a new best friend and you the perfect candidate" I answered happily. She nodded gesturing for me to go first

"What's your full name?" I asked eagerly

"Kimberley Connweller, Yours?" she answered

"Charlotte Uley" I responded

"Uley?" she asked confused

"I'm Sam's sister, I think he is ashamed of me, considering none of you knew about me. Anyway, Favourite colour?" I questioned

By the end of lunch I knew a lot about Kim, she was super shy at first but came out of her shell quickly. She has been with Jared for three years. She lives with her parents and two little sisters, their twins. She had a crush on Jared since year seven. Her favourite animal is the wolf, all the boys tensed at that, _Weird_. She has a fear of lizards. She hates horror movies. She's big on romance novels. She believes in mythical creatures, _well if she was going to be my best friend it was good to know_. And we were having a sleep over at her house on the weekend.

I rushed to art only just getting their before the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Uley. The new girl" I stated to the teacher handing her the slip she signed it gesturing for me to sit at the table in the far corner.

I was absentmindedly painting when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around startled coming face to face with a handsome boy with copper silk-like skin, black hair, high cheek bones and a straight nose. I looked into his eyes and froze…

I literally mean everything _froze _there was nothing else but me and him, the boy I didn't know the name of. He was mine, he was my imprint.

"He…hello" I stuttered, _Gahh Don't stutter he will think you're an idiot! _He was looking at me with his mouth hanging open and shock filled eyes, and something else _Love? _No that's just what I wanted to see. He snapped out of his trance

"Hey, I'm Seth" _Seth_… it suited him, _My Seth_. It sounded oddly familiar, and then I clicked.

"Sam's Seth?" I could have sworn he mumbled 'No, you're Seth'

"You know Sam?" he asked stunned I nodded

"He's my brother" fear flashed his eyes

"I'm Charlie, nice to meet you Seth" I held out my hand he smiled and shook it. As he touched my hand an electric shock ran from my fingertips all through my body I yanked my hand back startled

"Did… did you just feel that?" I stuttered the same time he asked

"You felt… felt it to right?" we nodded to each other shocked and smiled.

He gazed at my painting and his smile grew bigger

"You like wolves?" he asked happily I smiled and nodded

"Their my favourite animal" he nodded thinking I studied my painting it was a sandy coloured wolf, bigger than your average sized wolf, he was wearing a grin with his tongue hanging out and strangely his eyes was exactly the same as Seth's.

"Let's play twenty questions" we suggested at the same time then laughed

"Me first! Favourite colour?" he asked eagerly I looked into his eyes

"Brown, you?" I answered honestly.

"Blue" he stated staring into my eyes, I blushed "and red" he added

"Any other siblings?" I shook my head

"You?"

"Yeah a sister, Leah. Favourite super hero?" I laughed _Superheroes?_

"Batman" I answered still laughing softly

"Seriously Batman? Super man is way better!"

"Nu-Uhh, Super man is a wimp!"

"Oh yeah? What makes him a wimp?"

"Well, He is indestructible and he is still afraid to fight bad guys, when as for batman he has no special abilities and he still goes around saving everyone's arses" I finished my little rant

"Anyway next question. If you could have any ability what would it be?" I questioned

"To morph into a wolf" he had a humorous sparkle to his eye. What was so funny?

_Even though I can already do that _Seth had thought. Huh? My imprint thinks he can turn into a wolf?

"You can turn into a wolf ?" I whisper yelled he looked startled I looked into his mind again

_Oops Sam is going to kill me! He said last night on patrol he didn't want her to know about us._

I started to hyperventilate Sammy is a wolf to?

"Miss, can I take Charlie to the nurse I think she is going to be sick" I heard Seth say from beside me the teacher nodded and Seth hesitantly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of class.

"Take me home" I said simply.


	4. AN

Kimm here, so sorry for anyone that has read my previous AN. I have changed my mind the story is on hiatus not abandoned, I'm one of those do before you think kind of people. So I kind of regretted the abandonment notice after I put it up. So just to be clear Hiatus not abandoned. I guess I will give you the reason, Okay? Well I started writing this before school went back and well? This year is an important year, I can't go screwing up my grades because I have to update for you guys. So this will be on hiatus until further notice. I'm also going to be starting another story but this one isn't going up till it's finished so I can take as long as I like with writing it. So sorry again.


End file.
